


ONE ROOM

by RICHLADY



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RICHLADY/pseuds/RICHLADY





	ONE ROOM

ONE ROOM

“剪刀石头布”

伴随着一阵欢呼和一声哀嚎，bambam跳到床上兴奋地指着金有谦“呀！你一个人睡！solo 床，so~lo~”

金有谦委屈又用力地抄起附近的枕头向bam bam扔去，然后转过头向笑成一团的哥哥们诉苦“我都说我不能一个人睡啦！开着灯我也有点……”

原本就笑的没行的哥哥们展开了新一轮爆笑，崔荣宰好不容易直起身，故作怜惜地说：“我们的忙内一个人睡会害怕呢~”

此刻，六个人在一张床上扭成了各种形状，疯狂的笑声点燃了金有谦莫名的自尊心，“一个人睡就一个睡，你们别到时候反过来羡慕我！”小朋友撅着嘴，双手插兜故作轻松地向门口走去。

“真的不要我陪你一起睡吗？”因为大笑而略显沙哑的声音在背后忽然响起，段宜恩的笑意还没从脸上消失，刚刚的闹腾把头发弄得有些凌乱，含着水气的眼睛直直地盯着他，“以前不都是我们一起睡吗，嗯？”

在别人眼里，这或许是一种解围，一个玩笑。但是金有谦觉得，这哥在诱惑他。

“不！”刚刚还有点犹豫的金有谦在听到其他哥哥们肆无忌惮的笑容和应声而起的玩笑话后觉得自己不能被轻易打倒！

但是当金有谦打开门，看着空荡荡的房间的时候，那一瞬间，他害怕了。但是作为男人中的男人，金有谦把音乐声音放到最大，开始迅速收拾行李，准备洗漱。

刚从漫着热气的浴室走出来就响起来门铃的声音，金有谦对着猫眼好奇往外看。Mark哥！金有谦慌忙擦了擦手开了门。门外的段宜恩早就换了一身衣服，靠近闻还有一股刚刚沐浴完的淡淡的香味。

段宜恩一开门就蹿了进来，反身把金有谦顶在门上关了门。用脑袋蹭了蹭金有谦肩膀，抬头轻佻地问：“真的不用哥陪你睡吗？”金有谦抓住腰上的手腕，放在自己的胸膛上，用指腹轻轻摸索着修长柔滑的手背。稍微低下头，附在段宜恩耳畔轻语：“是脱衣服的那种陪睡吗？”说罢金有谦顺势将嘴唇移到了段宜恩颈窝处，小心有仔细地亲吻，吸吮。段宜恩抬高了头，性感的喉结愈发明显。闭着眼睛紧紧咬住了下嘴唇。一阵突然的痛感从锁骨边传开，夹杂着快感与情欲。满足的轻吟不禁从段宜恩嘴中泄露出来。金有谦只感觉喉咙一紧，抬起头狠狠地啃咬段宜恩嘴唇，舌头交缠，两人都想更近感受对方的味道。

就这样边亲吻边倒在了床上。段宜恩推开金有谦，跪在金有谦旁边面色潮红地开始大喘气。低头看着同样抑制不住欲望的弟弟“那么着急吗？”段宜恩舔了一下嘴唇，说着褪下了下身的短裤。宽大的长T恤罩住了黑色的内裤，修长匀称的双腿完全暴露在金有谦眼前。还没来得及反应，段宜恩轻喘着缠上了，“睡我。”

金有谦脑中已经全无理智，一只手搂住段宜恩的腰，另一只手从衣服的下摆向里探去。先是饱满的臀部，再是凹陷的脊柱沟、平摊的小腹，以及红色的突起。金有谦一边深吻着段宜恩，一边毫无章法的揉弄段宜恩的乳头。两人好不容易结束了这场漫长又深情的吻，呼吸着新鲜空气，金有谦坐在床上看着段宜恩情动的样子。突然坏笑着说：“哥，你这样看像穿着裙子和我做爱。”段宜恩妩媚地靠过来，抓住金有谦的手在自己的胸部流连“那你可要认真感受一下，现在和你做爱的不仅是个男人，还是你哥。”已经发硬的下体将T恤撑起了一个微妙的弧度。

金有谦并没有动作，只是用炽热的眼神扫过面前这个男人的每一寸肌肤，然后猛然将面前的男人压在床上。金有谦跪在段宜恩的两腿之间，左手向后握住了段宜恩的脚踝，手指打着节奏往上，又从膝盖开始往下不断抚摸男人腿部光滑的肌肤，他感觉他哥的皮肤此时就像有磁性一般，自己怎么也不愿离开。略微粗糙的手掌不住在腿部点火，段宜恩偏着头，红着眼睛咬着下唇，拼命忍住不出声。

手不再只徘徊于小腿，金有谦顺着大腿内侧摸到了布料覆盖的地方。用手指轻轻挑开，身下男人的欲望已经十分明显。“哥，你和我在一起的时候，最先反应的””金有谦突然拉开了段宜恩内裤“是前面，还是这里……”白皙的手指不断在粉红色的迷处徘徊。

段宜恩双手抓住金有谦的双臂，用已经沙哑的声音控诉“要干就快点！”金有谦俯下身，含住了精巧微凉的耳垂“前戏要做足才更能清楚地体会到我的味道，哥你不是最懂得吗？”已经完全兴奋的下体割着布料恶意地往小穴处冲撞了两下。段宜恩的眉头皱得更加厉害，更加用力地咬着嘴唇。若非真的到动情处，他一向是不愿意发出那种色情又撩拨的声音。金有谦的手指温柔的撬开鲜红嘴唇上的牙齿，用手指着模仿性交的动作，又及其色情的用手指细致抚摸，感受着段宜恩温热的口腔。段宜恩睁开眼狠狠地瞪着他。“哥，我没有带润滑剂，所以暂时借一下你的嘛……”金有谦语气放软，像个受委屈的金毛回应段宜恩的目光。虽然没有更多的表示，但是金有谦感受到了段宜恩无声的默许。这哥总是那么傲娇。

一根异物插进了自己的身体。段宜恩闭着眼皱着眉，感觉愈发得清晰起来。刚开始还算老实的手指，开始试探性地动了起来。等到自己的身体适应了它的存在，第二根进来了，这一次不只是放松自己的身体，而是向里找自己的敏感点。”哥……，疼吗？”黑暗中，金有谦喘着粗气温柔地询问，他仿佛都能看见那双勾人的眼睛水汪汪地王者自己，露出小孩子气的依赖和关心。“你快点！我想要的……不只是这个……”金有谦不再回答，但是身体里的动作明显变得急躁起来，对方的粗重的呼吸声越来越大。第三根像一个过场般很快撤了出去，突然空虚的身体叫嚣着，我需要你。

金有谦急躁的扯下裤子，将整根没入进了段宜恩的身体。两人同时发出了满足的叹息。但是很快段宜恩开始胡乱拍着金有谦“好大……好涨，你先出……去！”金有谦反手抑制住了段宜恩在空中摆动的双手，压在了被子上。双唇紧贴，金有谦向段宜恩不断地索要，有的津液还没来得及交换就流到了段宜恩的下巴上。金有谦含糊地讲了句，那我先不动。

段宜恩的反抗逐渐软了下来，在亲吻中睁开双眼，湿润的目光追随着这个附在自己胸膛上的金色脑袋。嘴唇早已鲜红得不成样子，因为刚刚的啃咬，有一点点肿胀。原本只是向往上挪挪够到枕头，但是这一动作使得原本快没存在感的坚硬在自己的身体里产生了摩擦。金有谦犹如一匹刚被唤醒的猎豹，带有占有欲的眼睛有点泛红，抬头盯了段宜恩一会。段宜恩心里大叫不好，安抚的话还没有说出口就被大力的冲撞变成了一声声破碎的呻吟。“哥哥这样，很危险。”金有谦盯着交合的部位，认真地说。原本粉色的部位已经变得鲜红，自己紫红色的坚硬不断进出，柔软的红色媚肉每一次都很好的吸纳着自己，那种紧致和有些发烫的温度让金有谦大脑一片空白。他突然有了一个很恶俗的想法，他想操哭身下的哥哥。

这一次的交合不再莽撞，金有谦驾轻就熟地找到了段宜恩的敏感点。时轻时重地在点上摩擦，一只手覆盖住乳头，轻轻地往外拉，随后在用指腹有些用力地开始摩擦。等到乳头明显肿大，变得鲜红诱人之后。金有谦附身含住了另一边，舌尖有技巧地在乳头上打转，等到带起头时，兴奋的乳头带着光泽，在白皙的皮肤显得纯洁又色情。无尽的快感不断冲击着段宜恩的理智，他明明想忍住叫声，但是那一阵叫声出来之后，他突然没了顾忌，诱人满足的呻吟不断从好看的嘴唇中冒出来。“摸我……”段宜恩眯着眼用迷离的眼神看着金有谦，金有谦轻笑着“我不是跟哥说过吗，哥不用我照顾前面就可以射。”金有谦更加大力的朝那点进攻，段宜恩的脑袋混沌，浑身仿佛只有金有谦在的地方才有直觉。刘海上还有水，耷拉在金有谦的额前，虽然看不到眼睛，但是段宜恩知道金有谦一定在看着他的反应。他没有精力编制语言去故意刺激对方满足自己的恶趣味，嘴巴能发出的声音只有动情的呻吟。“额啊……哈……”大脑突然一片白色，快感一波一波地从浑身涌来。金有谦见状加快了速度，刚刚高潮过的男人身体各位敏感，自己明显赶紧到肠肉裹紧了自己，不住的抽搐了一阵。随着一身低吼，金有谦直接射在了里面。滚烫的触感让段宜恩找回了些许理智，他迷离着眼睛撩人地望着眼前的少年“对这个陪睡服务还满意吗？”

金有谦没有回答，环住他的腰把段宜恩抱了起来，坐在床沿边，让段宜恩跨坐在自己身上。乖巧地埋在段宜恩胸口“哥让我再来几次，等会去浴室给哥清理”

段宜恩不记得后来还来了几次，反正后来的每次分房，金有谦总是强硬地拉着段宜恩，不管怎样都坚持要跟自己一个房间。久而久之，大家仿佛都习惯了这样的配置，就这样，跟喜欢的人one room，好像也挺好的，就是…………有点累。


End file.
